


The Ball

by ShittyCit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I just wanted an excuse to draw a dress, a ball, and then my head created a backstory, here, shes wearing boots, theres no cinderella though, this is so stupid, why do i need to settle everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyCit/pseuds/ShittyCit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times Adrien really wondered how they ended up with such weird compromises as today’s. Okay, he knew how, but really? Of all possible things they ended up accepting an invitation to his school dance, being the honor guests and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

 

It had all started three weeks ago when after an especially nasty fight Alya had run to them. He was about to go, but since she actually acknowledged him he decided a bit more time wouldn’t hurt. “Hey! Chat Noir, Ladybug! Could you- “. She had been running really hard, and was cut by her sharp breathing. 

Alya slumped over, tired, but held her arm high, showing the two invitations for the End-of-year school dance.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir had run to her, and both took the invitation. Adrien would lie if he said he hadn’t opened his eagerly. Even if he knew what it said, having an extra one as Chat Noir was a very nice feeling. 

“Oh, a ball! May we go, my lady?” He was counting on Ladybug saying no. The only few events they had attended were public, endorsed by the mayor and mostly, short. The dance was none of this, and since he was already going as Adrien he would much like not to have an obligation as Chat Noir.

“Yeah, why not.” Marinette thought the idea was good. She had already decided she was not going (as herself, at least), or if she did she would just go for an hour. Being part of the planning committee had left her sort of hating the dance, even if it would end up being awesome. Leave it to Chloé to give a great idea and then do nothing about it.

“W-what? Really?!” Alya and Chat Noir said in unison, both surprised.

“Well,” she said turning to Chat “do you have anything else to do that day?” She knew she did, she would have to do the decorations, supervise everything was in place, the music, the food… just thinking about it exhausted her. 

“I… would have to check for that.” He couldn’t waste an opportunity to see his lady for such a long time, but could he make it?

“Pleaseeeee, you would be our guests of honor.” Said Alya pleading. Her big eyes did nothing on him, if he was honest. But he had made his mind, Chat Noir was definitely attending.

“Uh, okay.” Now he would have to find a way so that Adrien either missed the dance or went very very shortly.

 

So that was settled, Ladybug and Chat Noir would attend the end-of-year dance. It was perfect for Marinette, she would get to share all the beautiful memories of her classmates, maybe even get to dance with Adrien, and all without the responsibility of fixing every single problem the night might produce. 

The first time she heard the idea she started planning right away. Chloé had wondered (a bit too out loud) why couldn’t they have a dance like the American schools at the end of the year. Everybody thought it was a great idea; they talked it over with the other classes and eventually formed a board. Technically Chloé was on charge of everything, yet she had done one thing only, decided the theme. 

It wasn’t a bad one, even if they all knew it was her way to make sure she could dress up like a princess: A fairytale dance. Marinette had opposed at first, it would end up looking all costume-y instead of an actual dance. So they compromised, and ended up deciding on medieval times, where princesses and dragons coexisted happily on their heads.

After that the responsibilities were all shared, and even if Marinette didn’t have the hardest job, which was supervising, she had to give everything to make sure it was perfect. Topping it with school work and superhero duties was proving to be almost impossible.

She was glad she hadn’t worked much on her dress, only sketches and a bit of the bodice before she had decided not to go. It would be hard however, trying to design for Ladybug. Even if they were the same person she just wouldn’t wear the same things plain old Marinette would. Which got her thinking… how could she design a dress to cover the entirety of her usual clothes? As Ladybug she was literally covered from neck to toes. It was true medieval times were keener on being covered, however the usual clothing was too much even for that.

She would have to talk to Alya about proper clothing. And Chat Noir, too. Also, she had overheard Alya saying she would hack the King and Queen poll so that she and Chat Noir won. That would mean dancing too, and she wasn’t sure Chat could dance… okay, she wasn’t sure she could dance.


	2. Dress

The next time an akuma attacked (only two days after) she made sure to talk to Chat Noir before going. 

“Hey, Chat. I’ve been thinking, how are we going to attend the dance?” 

“Um… together?” Chat Noir made a wide grin and wriggled his eyebrows at her. She facepalmed.

She made a pause, and took a deep breath. “We are going together because I think getting someone else involved would probably be too problematic, so no dates. That means between us too.” She added before he retorted anything else. “I meant, clothing wise. I think we should talk to the girl who invited us, she’s the one that runs the Ladyblog, so I think if we send her a message we could arrange a meetup and clear all of that.”

“Can we send messages to other people on these things?” Anytime he figured an additional use of his baton it surprised him even more. GPS, tracker, face timing… it had everything. 

“I… guess?” the dark haired girl pulled hers out, and opened her screen. Without a doubt they could, as now the Ladyblog was open in some kind of browser. She clicked on “Message to the author” and started typing. She would have to wait until later to check for a reply, now to Chat.

“Do you mind we meet up here tomorrow?” Even though she knew Alya was probably answering back that exact second her detransformation wouldn’t take long to happen, so she needed to be fast with settling things with Chat.

“Here, as in on this exact roof?” He asked innocently gesturing at where they stood. Her miraculous beeped, and she sighed.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll take that as a yes, gotta leave now. Five o’clock, don’t forget. ” 

 

She got to her own roof just on time. It would still take a bit of time for Tikki to get her energy back and check if Alya had answered. She sat down on her desk, and pulled out a small sketchbook to start out thinking for her Ladybug outfit. 

“What are you working on?” said Tikki curiously, biting a cookie.

“Well, I thought this is a ball, right? Chat and I are guests of honor, so we should at least dress accordingly, but then our costumes are tight and not very fit for a Medieval themed dance. So I figured I should make a dress for Ladybug. I can use the base of the bodice I had already planned but I need to re do everything else because I have like two weeks and yeah. I’m sure Alya will say it doesn’t matter if we go in our usual attire, as long as we get there, but I still want to.”

“I don’t think there will be a problem, Marinette. Your transformation can change; do you think ancient time heroes went around jumping on tight suits?” 

“I… had actually never considered that.” Now she wondered how they were dressed, it would make a very interesting fashion story. The Ladybug files. “But how does it change though? It just magically does so or…?”

“Um… Well, I’ve only seen it change a couple of times. But it’s pretty much the same as Lucky Charm, it gives you what you will need. The first time was this time a girl had to move from where she lived. And well, the clothing ‘rules’ were tenser, so she was expected to be covered. And so her transformation changed to a more “proper” one. It actually stayed like that, but after some time another girl had a similar problem to yours.” If we could call this ball a problem. “She needed to go stealth and hide among a party, and she wasn’t even ready or anything. But when she transformed her clothes were different, more formal. And the time after that they were back to normal.”

“So, if on the day of the ball I need a medieval styled dress I’ll get it? What if I don’t, will I have to go on my usual transformation?” 

“Don’t worry, you will get it. And it wouldn’t be so bad if you didn’t. I don’t think anyone will mind.” 

“Okay, but should I work on the dress?” She had already told Alya and her parents she wasn’t going, so working on a medieval dress wasn’t the best idea. But she would much rather have a backup than go in a skintight suit. Maybe not a dress, something simpler that could cover her fully… a robe, perhaps? No, it had to be something better, maybe—

“No, Marinette. I think you should focus on your obligations first, okay?” 

“Fine, Tikki. But if I end up in spandex the day of the dance I’m holding you responsible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter. But maybe some marichat next chapter? Probably. Im marichat trash.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a rooftop conversation.

After that she agreed with Alya to meet up at 5:20 outside school grounds, just in case Chat took some extra time getting there. Then, the next day she stayed in school until almost five, ran to whatever roof was it that she agreed on meeting, and saw that Chat Noir was actually waiting for her already.

“M’Lady.” He stood up quickly, and made a bow. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. I already set up a meeting with Alya, it’s at 5:20 so we still have some time to get there.”

“And where would this meeting hap-paw-n?” Not even a minute and already with the puns.

“Ugh. Outside her school. Not very far from here, the Collège Françoise Dupont.” She pointed towards the general direction of the school.

“Oh. Isn’t it like, two minutes away? Why, if you wanted extra time with me you could have said so.” Chat winked at her, a grin spreading on his face.

“I wasn’t sure if you would make it in time. So I chose to give you a not-so-small safety net” She smiled, knowing he usually got there on time when they did set an hour, he was very punctual. “Plus, I wanted to talk about something.” 

“I’m all ears, m’lady.” He sat down looking expectant. 

“It’s about the part of the clothing. I mean I’ll ask Alya about it too. But I talked to my kwami, and she said that our transformations would change if we needed to. That like Lucky Charm it’d give us whatever we needed. But in case it doesn’t… I was thinking what would we wear?” Now it was her turn to look at him. Noticeably he hadn’t considered this, or so it seemed, as the topic took him by surprise.

Oh, so that’s what it was about. Adrien never pegged Ladybug to be the fashion type. “Yeah, Plagg had told me something like that.” He remembered that situation, him complaining as to why his suit was leather and Plagg just saying ‘It gives you what you need kid, and right now you need a leather catsuit.’ before snorting and flying away.

“I don’t really know about the clothes, to be honest I don’t think there are a lot of things we could use to cover ourselves fully. Not that anyone would want that, honestly.” He looked back at her, expecting an answer but getting none.

“Would you mind if I asked someone to make us some robes or something?” Yeah, she could make a backup in case their transformations stayed the same. It wouldn’t be too complicated, robes weren’t too hard.

“If you think it’s necessary, m’lady. Anyone in mind?” He could always bring up Marinette, though he was sure she was on the planning committee so it may not be the best idea. But if it came down to that…

“Yeah. Remember that cute girl I asked you to protect when the Evillustrator attacked? I’m sure Marinette could help us with that, she seems to be a very good designer.” So what if it was technically self-praising, it was not like she did that every day.

Wow, he and Ladybug were definitely in sync today. “Yeah, doesn’t she go to the same school as Alya?” Not that he also did. ”We could check if she’s still in the building after our talk with her.”

“Ah, I guess. Isn’t it late though? Maybe she won’t be there. I don’t remember very well her address, but you have it. Mind to step in if she’s not at school, kitty? I have some… stuff to do.” 

“Sure m’lady, no problem.” He paused to consider something. “How much do you think it’ll cost us?” 

Adrien had heard enough of his father’s ramblings to know designer’s work could either be very well paid, or basically free. He didn’t want that for Marinette, so he would make sure to pay her properly for her work.

“What?” Ladybug stared at him as if he was speaking Chinese. Okay no, Russian? 

“You know, designer work. Actual laboring and making? Isn’t that supposed to be payed?” He was in doubt now— that’s how it went, right? 

“I…Yeah, but isn’t—Wouldn’t this be like a favor?” She was not getting into problems about payment to herself. Not with Chat Noir…. Who was now looking at her, eyebrow raised.

“I never thought you’d be one to call on favors.” He stated it simply, not risking to use anything but a neutral tone.

“I don’t mean it like that. In the few moments you were with her¬— do you really think she’ll accept payment?” Because she was not going to. She didn’t when Alya asked her ideas for a dress and she ended up making her one. She didn’t anytime she made something for a gift. And she definitely wasn’t when the thing in question she was bound to make was for herself (and Chat, of course). 

“Uh. Okay, maybe not. But won’t you try to pay her?” At times like this Adrien really wished he had gotten out of his house to school earlier, just to actually understand things.

Ladybug smiled at him. “Well, I’ll make you a deal. Search for her after we go to Alya’s meeting. If she accepts to get paid, I’ll happily pay both of our garments. Else, you stop the puns for a week. Deal, kitty?” Chat Noir squinted at her; there was definitely something she wasn’t telling him. 

“I get the feline you’re hiding something from me, _meow_ lady, but this cat doesn’t want to be killed by curiosity, so I won’t push. I don’t mind paying for them myself, so just to improve our deal… instead of you paying if I win, I would rather get a date with you.” He winked at her, trying to seize her answer; go big or go home.

Ladybug’s smile grew wider. “Deal. Now, it’s getting late. We have a meeting to attend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BRINGING MARICHAT NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone reading and leaving kudos and being awesome in general. <3


	4. Robes

Alya was already waiting outside school when they arrived. 

Her phone in hand, wondering if an interview afterwards was a viable option. She didn’t have any with both of them at the same time, it would make a great main story for the Ladyblog…—a low thud interrupted her thoughts, the superhero duo standing before her.

“Oh, hey. You’re a bit early.” Alya put her phone aside for a moment, making sure any doubt they had would be cleared before going into her own business. “So, you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, it’s about the details of the, uhm …ball.” Ladybug started, apparently baffled as to how to keep going.

“So…?” 

“Well, first things first. Do we need to go together?” Chat Noir filled in, ignoring the fact he and Ladybug had just discussed the topic. He flashed a grin to the black haired girl, a wink quickly following.

Alya looked at the annoyed expression in Ladybug’s face. “It’s okay either way, if you want to bring someone else, you can. Just let me know before, as we would need to make space for two extra spots.” 

“No, no. It’s okay. We won’t bring anyone else. And…about the clothing?”. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your uniforms change. “ said Alya using her reporter tone. ”So I’d say it’s okay if you want to wear those. Or you know, be your civilian selves in masks.” It was Alya’s time to wink now. “Honestly, it’s good enough for you to even present for ten minutes. But it’d be even better if you stayed through the whole night.”

“Oh, right. Do you need us at a certain time here? The invitation says 8 p.m. but do we need to be there before? Or after that?”. She knew Alya wanted a Grand Entrance for their guests of honor, as she had already told the committee some of her ideas, one which implied to fake an akuma fight.

“We’re thinking 8:30, as we would like you to have a proper entrance, be presented and all. Unless you have a problem with that..?”

“Of course not!” shouted Chat Noir a tad too eagerly. 

“Sorry. His dramatic side is showing.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “I don’t see a problem, as long as it’s nothing too flashy.” That would probably set Alya down a bit, or so she hoped.

“I think that’s it. And now, I’m taking my leave, as I have some… things to take care of.” She needed to get her room cleaned before Chat got there, and oh no, she had left her ‘Adrien’s Schedule’ down. Merde. She needed to hurry. “Don’t forget our deal, Chat.” Hopefully that would make him ask around about her, buying her some extra time.

“Wait! Can I interview you?!” Alya’s voice quickly faded as she took the opposite way to the bakery. It would be too dangerous to detransform on her own roof with Chat so close.

She stopped on an alleyway, quickly detransforming and running all the way to her home. She opened the door, and jumped the stairs in pairs, still running. 

“Hi dad!” Marinette chimed, barely stopping as she opened the small trapdoor to her room.

Finally stopping, she took a deep breath. This time she ran around her room, taking off all of her Adrien posters, getting the clothes to her closet, putting her dolls and the infamous schedule on their place, and overall giving the place a more order-ly sensation. In that moment her phone emitted a sound. It was a message from Alya. 

_Hey girl, where r u? I have a cat looking for you. –a_

_Chez moi. I told you I had pending hw. Wait, a cat? –m_

At least that meant Chat was still with Alya. And that message would throw off any suspicion Alya might have. 

_Chat Noir in person. Some sort of ‘super-secret mission’ for you. Do I tell him you’re home? –a_

Marinette started typing, when another notification got to her.

_Nvm, he’s leaving. He said he would go look for you, tho –a_

 

Well, now to pretend she was doing something and totally not just waiting for him. She decided to sketch something. She did need a new skirt…

Marinette decided to pause for a moment, she wasn’t sure how long had passed, but she was sure it was more than it would take Chat Noir to get to her house. Forty minutes. Well, so much for going to look for her right away. 

And then her doorbell rang. She jumped. Oh, right…not every superhero entered from the balcony. Only she did. She decided to climb the stairs down slowly. She rushed so much and he made her wait, completely not fair. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, purrrrrincess.” She slowly opened her door, preparing mentally to be all smiles and giggles. Except the image that saw was not what she expected. Chat Noir had a handful, or rather an armful. He carried several bags that, as far as she could see, were of fabric and sewing supplies. 

“What’s happening?” She said, because this was way too confusing.

“Well… I, or rather we —I mean Ladybug and myself— need your help.”

“Oh!, is there another akuma coming for me?” She tried to look scared, looking around Chat for possible attacks.

“No! It’s something more on your comfort zone.” He looked pointedly at the bags on his arms. “I even bought everything you’re going to need. No need for you to even spend extra. I wasn’t sure what you had and what you didn’t, so I just got what seemed necessary.” So that’s what it was about. However this did not qualify as payment, so she was safe. And anyway, how did the hell Chat Noir get that much money? 

“How much was it on this?!” She took a couple bags from his arms, and started rummaging through them. He had gotten her not one but three pairs of scissors, at least five different sizes of French curves, a lot of fabric, and many other things, some which she deemed unnecessary for the work at hand.

“Uh…I don’t know, money?” he shrugged. “Anyway, what we need you to do is, drumroll please... Robes!” He grinned widely at her, looking expectant.

“Robes? For you and Ladybug?” She beamed at him. Hey, maybe it wasn’t a full-fledged medieval dress, but it was still something fun to work on.

“Exactly. See, we’re attending a ball. It’s your school dance,… actually.” Marinette nodded. The small girl was now immersed on another bag, where she found a collection of sequins, lace and small stones, beautiful ornaments to work with. She looked up, and gestured for him to continue while they went inside the house.

“Yeah, Alya was really excited for that. Oh, do you mind going to my room? I don’t have anything for measuring down here. It’s a couple stories over, and also.” She paused for a moment, looking at his arms. “My parents would be…intrigued as to where I got all of this.”

“Sure, princess. So, will I be graced with your presence that night?” Adrien had already heard Marinette say she wasn’t going, but maybe she would go if two superheroes showed up. She did seem to honestly like them, and not just being starstruck by them as most people did.

“You wish.” Uh oh. She wasn’t supposed to tease him. Dieu, Marinette you’re not Ladybug Right now! “I mean… I don’t really want to. See, I’m in the planning board. So, instead of enjoying the night if I’m there everyone will call me to supervise, and I won’t get to have fun.”

They finally reached the top stairs that led to her room. She put the bags she had all in one arm, while she used her other hand to push the trapdoor as to step in.

“You can leave that over there, next to the desk.” She placed her own bags on top of her desk. At least Chat Noir didn’t seem weirded out by her comment. “So… robes? What kind? Do they have to be the same for both of you? What do you need them for?” 

Marinette knew quite well he didn’t have some of those answers, but anyone else would assume he did. And she needed cover for her previous mistake. So, she turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

“Are there kinds of robes? I—I don’t know. I guess any kind works, really. And I think matching ones would be a bit too much, our costumes are different too, you know.” He made a pause, looking around. “As for what do we need them for “. He faced her again, a wide grin on his lips. “We’re making a great entrance, so we want to be covered to make our clothes a surprise.”

“You’re not wearing your usual uniforms?” She started searching for her notebook, a measuring tape on her hands. Her mind was already working on the designs. This was familiar, she could keep on asking about the details of their clothing all day. Now, where was her pencil, was it beside the computer…?

“Nope. It’s _so_ sad though, princess. Why can’t you come to the dance?”

She looked back at Chat. It was getting harder not to tease him and stop him on his tracks as usual. “I told you, it wouldn’t be fun.” Also, I’m attending as Ladybug with you. “And, I don’t really dance a lot. Now” she went back to her desk. “Oh, yeah. Here it is” She took one of her color pencils.

“Really? I don’t buy that, you—“

“Stay put, please.” Chat Noir stopped in the middle of a motion, obeying. She smiled at the weird pose he was in. “Arms down, s’il vous plâit.” She drew a simple model on her paper, adding a pair of cat ears to distinguish him.

Marinette started walking around Chat, measuring him and writing down what she got. Asking him to change the pose when needed, and wondering how it was that he could stay still for so long. About ten minutes later she was done, she had taken extra measures, in case she ever needed to make another piece of clothing for him.

“Well, that would be it. I’ll have the robes ready for your big day.” She smiled, gesturing for the trapdoor. Oh, right. Her cover. “So, will Ladybug come over later? Or tomorrow?”

“She didn’t say, but I’d bet on today, princess.” Chat Noir went over towards her bed. “Do you mind if I go out the other way, I have some other duties to fulfill. You know, saving Paris.”

“Not at all, Chat” Crap, right. Full name. “Noir. I—I’ll see you to the door.” She went out the trapdoor to her balcony, quickly followed by him. 

“Goodbye, princess. See you another time.” He pulled out his baton, and ran to an adjacent roof.

Marinette couldn’t help but to wave at him. ‘Bye, kitty’ she thought to herself.


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have not updated since like... forever.  
> I want to apologize for that. But well, I started working (adulting really is hard) and then my laptop got soaked wet because I forgot to close my window and I couldn't really write anything, only on my phone in the Word app... so yeah. 
> 
> It's back to being alive, but I already have the "next chapter" outlined. It was originally supposed to go along with this one, but i finished 'part 1' and I decided to post it instead. So, from now on the updates will kind of be slow, sorry.
> 
> Also, this has some Adrianette <3 Just for you, and your hearts.

When Marinette arrived at school the next day Alya was already waiting for her, her pone out and the camera pointing at her. “So… tell me girl! What did Chat Noir want with you?” 

“Top secret mission. Can’t say.” The black haired girl grinned. She knew Alya was dying to know, but it was fun to torture her a little. “Grand entrance. Robes.” She started walking to her locker, Alya following behind. 

“OHMAIGAD! You’re designing for Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Alya was beaming. Her phone was still recording, but she had lowered in order to question Marinette. “Why? How did they know of you being a designer? Did they tell you more about their grand entrance plan? You have to tell me everything, girl.”

“Really, I didn’t get much more info.” In all honesty she didn’t want to keep talking as to not blow her cover, although she hadn’t showed off that much for her best friend. “Chat Noir said they both had seen my work and they needed something to cover their ‘surprise outfits’. I took his measurements and he left.”

“And Ladybug?” Of course Alya would want to know of her one-on-one time with herself.

“She came over later, and excused herself for not coming along with Chat Noir. Told me she was sure I would do a good job.” Her awkward smile was on her face now, as she was not sure that was something Ladybug would say; it was weird paying compliments to herself.

Marinette guessed she should act way more excited, but then again even with Jagged Stone she had been focusing on the task rather than the fact her favorite singer of all times had required her to make a cover for him. So her _slight_ pride could very well pass as being excited.

“I can’t believe it. My best friend is designing for Paris’ superheroes!”

“It’s just robes, Alya.“ Why did everyone make a fuss out of it? Marinette sighed, searching for the books she would need for her first couple of periods.

“Wow, Marinette… so, you got to meet Chat Noir again?” the small girl stopped on her tracks. Adrien had just talked to her. Directly. Asked her, actually. What was the right answer to his question, again?

“Yeah, Marinette here got asked to design for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Alya was showing her off. Thank God for best friends. Right. Now, she was supposed to speak. Something coherent, if possible.

“Uh—yes. Robes. F-for Ladybug. A-and Chat Noi-ir.” Okay, that could have gone better. Or worse.

Before anything else happened Alya stepped in, calling their attention. “Anyway, as much as I would love to stay and talk I have some stuff to take care of. I’ll just go ahead.“ She waved them off, winking at Marinette when Adrien turned his back. She was leaving, why? She definitely took back what she said, Alya was not being of help at all.

“Bye.” Adrien took a step closer to her as he waved at Alya. Uh… he was too close now. It was getting harder to think.

“Great. So, did you get to see both of them?” Adrien turned his attention to her, and he really looked interested in what she had to say. His smile was soft and his eyes were wide, curiously waiting for her answer. Wait, what had he asked?!

“W-well. Yes. I-I mean, uhm. First Chat Noir; a-and then Chat Noir. I-I m-mean Ladybug.” She sighed quietly. How could she ruin things so fast? Why hadn’t Alya stayed? Was it too hard to keep composure with Adrien Agreste close? Of course it was…

“…en’t they cool?” He was looking expectant, apparently oblivious to her mistake. And to the fact she hadn’t heard the first part of his statement.

He was waiting for an answer, to… “weren’t they cool?” Who? Ladybug and Chat Noir? That was what they were talking about. So that was probably what he asked. Marinette blushed hard as the implications of that sank in. Did that mean he thought Ladybug was cool? Then it would mean he thought she was cool. Oh God, Adrien Agreste thought she was cool. Or, well Ladybug. Same thing. Orrrrr maybe not. In any case she wa—“Marinette?”

She had started to daydream. In front of him. Merde. Her blush deepened even more. “Y-yes?” He took another step. Oh, he was even closer now. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders. Even closer. He tilted his head, staring. EVEN CLOSER. She blinked at him, completely confused. Whatever was happening, her mind couldn’t take it.

  


“Are you okay?”  


Okay? She was great, amazing, wonderful. Adrien Agreste thought she was cool!!! Even so, she could barely build a sentence, especially with said boy’s face mere centimeters away. “Uh.” She nodded, and tried to take a step back if only to clear her mind, hitting the back of her head with the wall in the process.

“Oh, God. I’m sorry. Was I too close?” Adrien looked embarrassed. He took a step back, but kept his hands on her shoulders as if to stabilize her. “I’m still a bit bad… at this…personal space thing.” He rubbed his neck with one of his hands. He looked even cuter than usual. Finally he retired his other hand from her, and cleared his throat. “Anyway. I got to look for …Nino. Nino.“ He nodded to himself. “Let’s go to the classroom?” She nodded, not able to do much more.

Alya shot her a curious look when she entered the classroom, Adrien trailing close behind. She sat down, still confused. “How did it go, girl?”

Marinette shook her head, saying not yet. She was still too dazed and in pain to answer properly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is it with me starting chapters with Alya waiting in school...
> 
> I know this chapter is kind of different in style, but it's just how it came out. Sorry if flow of mind is not your kind of thing. Hehe.


	6. Confusion (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original "second" part to the previous chapter. On it baby Adrien is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes. I do agree with the headcannon that Gabriel is Hawkmoth in case you're wondering about his behavior on the chapter.

After school and fencing practice Adrien was finally free to go back to his house. He was nervous to ask, although he considered his father would agree with him not going. That had been his posture originally, no reason for it to change. Although he would probably question _his_ change of heart.

Sitting in the car already he thought about his conversation with Marinette that morning. She hadn’t said anything bad about him, so he guessed she still had a good opinion of Chat. At least of that part of him. Better than nothing.

He eventually arrived to his house, given it was very close to school. “Nathalie, is my father busy? I would like to speak to him.” He asked his father’s assistant as he descended the car.

“He’s at his study. Allow me to confirm, but he must be free right now.” Nathalie took out a tablet, confirming Gabriel’s schedule. Then she reached at her desk, pressing a button, and getting Gabriel on the other side.

“Yes, Nathalie?” his tone was annoyed, but nothing out of usual.

“Your son wishes to speak to you.”

“Tell him to come in.”

“Right away, sir.”

Adrien took his duffel bag, and entered the adjacent room barely making a noise. He gulped down, hoping everything would go as planned.

“What do you want, Adrien?” his tone was stern now, he was not even facing him.

“It’s about the dance. The school’s dance.” He clarified. “I was thinking… you’re right. I should not go.”

Adrien expected his father to be surprised, amused maybe. Not the reprobatory look he was given then. “And why is that?”

Of course. Of all people _he_ would be the one to be suspicious. No, asking his reasons was not enough, he had to suspect something. “Well, Chloé invited the media, and I wouldn’t want to make a wrong move.”

“By this time I would expect you not to make such a mistake.” His tone was cold as always, but there was a small hint of something Adrien couldn’t place.

His answer didn’t say whether he was okay with Adrien _not_ going, or not. His expression however said he was expecting more than a half-baked reason.

“Also… they invited Ladybug and Chat Noir. I—I don’t want to get in the middle of an akuma fight.”

“Is that so?” Gabriel was staring at him, studying his face. It seemed his father suspected even further. Did Adrien look like someone who would like to take on an akuma? He hoped not, or else his cover was blown.

“Yes. Trouble follows them. I don’t want to be in _another_ of those.” Now it was his turn to stare back, if only for a couple of seconds. After all the last time had been his father’s fault.

“I see. You may leave.” What? Had his implications really bothered him?

“But the dance?” If he was given the choice he would not go, but would he ask him to? What was happening?

“As I said, I would expect you not to make a mistake.” Gabriel’s tone was open, implying something Adrien wasn’t sure he wanted to understand.

“Going in that situation would be one.” That was all he could muster, already retrieving in fear to having said too much.

“Do as you see fit. _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ did keep you safe last time. ” So that was it. He still didn’t want Adrien to go, but if Ladybug was there he would feel calmer. Thus, his encouragement. Or so Adrien understood. His father was really a mystery to him. But what he said meant he could skip the ball as Adrien would he decide so, so he wasn’t even bothered by the tone his father used to refer to him as his partner.

Now, to tell Nino the bad news.

  



	7. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I managed to write this one in a relative short amount of time, yay me!  
> It was actually longer but it felt kind of too much for one chapter. So... I cut up a bit of Alya being a restless defender of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and that sort of stuff. It's very conversational this time, thus the title.
> 
> Anyway, Hope you enjoy it ;) And thanks for keeping up with this fic <3

Nino had taken the news rather okay. Alya, on the other hand… 

 

They had all been waiting for class to start, when Adrien suddenly remembered he had to tell Nino, that way the news would spread and he wouldn’t have to tell Chloé directly. Or Lila. Or anyone else, for that matter.

“So… remember how I said I could _maybe_ make it to the school dance?” Adrien started, as Nino distractedly scribbled on his notebook.  
“Yeah…?” The dj looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Turns out I can’t. It’s a mixture of ‘Adrien don’t screw up with the press’ and ‘Don’t get meddled with anything dangerous’ Namely, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He huffed. His father had really strict ideas on what was forbidden, and what was allowed, what was dangerous, and what was safe. Although his latest permission was an exception, but Nino didn't know that.

“Awn, man. I thought we had made some improvements since last time.” 

“I don’t think such a thing exists, we’re talking about my father here. I mean Ladybug and Chat Noir did go to my house when the Jackady incident happened. He still acts as if he doesnt trust them even though they protected him. Or well, not trust them entirely.” Adrien was exasperated now. It seemed to him that no matter what he did, either as Adrien or Chat, was enough to make his father content.

“Hey, guys ha—… Huh? What are you getting so worked up about, Adrien?” Alya meddled in, apparently bored, since Marinette had not arrived.

“His old man said he couldn’t go to the dance.” Nino decided to answer for him. It was just a showoff for Alya, but Adrien was glad to get the attention off himself.

“I thought you had already gotten permission?!” Alya questioned looking at him, her tone the same she used when interrogating in search of clues.

“I kind of did. But then I didn’t.” Adrien wasn’t sure how good of a liar he was, and adding anything else may have been too much. Nino decided to take the lead once again, stirring Alya’s attention to himself.

“He told him it was dangerous going with Ladybug and Chat Noir there. And that he didn’t want Adrien screwing up with the press.” Nino explained.

Alya nodded, apparently understanding. But then she questioned once again. “But they are our protectors. Doesn’t he get that? And you know, if you _really_ wanted to go you could sneak out. The ball is late, so I don’t see why you couldn’t.” Alya shrugged, as though it was nothing.

Really, it was. He did it all the time as Chat. Buuuuuuut they didn’t know that. Adrien tried to make a face, not sure if the emotion he was trying to convey was the one showing. “I don’t know why, but he doesn’t get it. A-and I can’t just” he gestured. “go o-out like that.” He was getting defensive now, and Alya stopped herself then, noticing it.

“Ninooo. Will you come over here?” she said instead, eyeing Adrien carefully. Nino stood up, sitting in Marinette’s spot.

Then Alya started talking in not-so-low whispers that Adrien didn’t bother trying to decipher.

 

“You have to make sure Adrien goes to the ball!” Alya whispered to Nino, her brows knitted. She was up to something, and Nino wasn’t sure if he should be worried or eager.  


“O…kay. But why?” 

“So that he and Marinette go together, obviously.” Nino’s level of confusion was getting higher by the second. It must have shown, as Alya kept talking, explaining.

“Okay. So, in the movies when they have an end-of-year dance the guy invites the girl. And it’s a date. And we need Adrien to take Mari.” That ‘we need’ sounded a bit too pushy, but he got it. And he had already invited Alya to go with him as a date, having thought of the same sappy movie clichés.

“Wait….I thought Marinette was not going?” Alya looked at him as if she was reconsidering accepting the invitation.

“So she says. But I’m working on it; I’m not letting her miss this. And I was just about to use the ‘Adrien is going’ argument. Agh.” The girl let herself fall on the desk, a gesture she had taken from her best friend.

Nino patted her on the head. “I’ll try, don’t worry. I’ll even tell him he should take Marinette. He had told me Chloé _and_ Lila had sort of implied they wanted him to take them as dates. But ‘he wasn’t sure they were’. He’s so dense.”

Alya’s head shot up. “Oh my god. Would you do that? You’re the best, Nino!” 

“You know it” said Nino, trying to look cool.

The bell rang in that instant, and Nino stood up, going back to his place. Unsurprisingly Marinette was nowhere to be seen, and so Alya could plan even further.

  


Let the ‘Make Adrien take Mari to the dance’ Operation begin. 

First thing, get a better name.  
  
  


Marinette did arrive in the end, just as the teacher started calling roll. She sat down quickly, smiling to Alya as a greeting.

Just as she pulled out her pencil to start taking notes Alya passed her a note, ripped from her notebook. After all, it had been her fault that phones were forbidden during class.

_so, have you decided you will go to the ball yet?_

**I already told you I won’t go**

_but why miss all of it?_

**because everyone will ask me to fix something when things go wrong. And I want to really enjoy it, not hate it.**

_buuuuut, you will miss Adrien being there._

  


So what if technically it wasn’t true. She wouldn’t let her best friend waste a chance like that. She would only need to make sure Nino convinced Adrien to go.

  


**It’s not like I could manage to do anything even if I went**

_pretty pleaseeeeeee???♥♥♥♥♥_

**I don’t think I will. And I don’t even have a ticket… or a dress for that matter**

_I have an extra ticket! I had bought it to take someone with me, but then Nino invited me so.._

**how convenient**

_I know, right? We can’t let that ticket waste, girl_

**I never said I’d go, Alya. And I don’t have a dress, or enough time to make one**

_you’re being awfully stubborn._

**well, I don’t want to go**

_but why?_

**idk, I just don’t. I already have too much on my plate, that day I will probably arrive home and fall asleep forever**

_but mari, pleaseeee?_

**I don’t know**

The bell rang again, marking the end of class.

  


“Marinette?” Now, this proved that Alya’s plan had to happen. It was the second day in a row that Adrien directly spoke to Marinette; it was a good improvement to being dragged along with her and Nino.

“Y-yes?” Now she and Nino were watching curiously to the exchange between their best friends.

“I was asked to give you this.” The blond boy handed the girl an envelope closed with a small sticker.

“T-thank you.” Another improvement, Marinette now only stuttered, not confusing the words. She smiled at Adrien, trying not to blush.

“No problem.” He smiled at her, and winked. Then, as if on a hurry, he left. “Well, I’ve got…a photo-shoot to do. Bye.”

Marinette looked down at the envelope. Although the shape was clearly handmade the paper itself was heavy, and thick. As far as she could judge it was expensive. On the other hand the sticker was childish. A simple black circle as the base, the left side had half a cat paw, painted in green, and the right half had the correspondent half ladybug in red, all together hand-made.

How did Chat Noir keep getting this kind of expensive stuff? Although the fact he had made the envelope and the sticker was a nice detail. “Are you opening it or what?” Alya interrupted her careful study, reminding her that it was nothing but the container to an actual message.

“Right.” She pulled the sticker, careful not to break it. Inside rested a much more toned down note. It was normal printing paper, cut in a smaller piece and folded on itself. She opened it, revealing the black calligraphy of it, slightly impressed at the view of the collected writing style of Chat Noir.

_Purrrr-incess,_  
  
The last time we didn’t get to discuss some important matters about your work.  
I’m coming to your house 6 paw.m. today.  
No Ladybug, though. Sorry about that!  
  
See you, Chat Noir. 

 

“’Princess’? Okay, is there something I should know about you and Chat Noir?” _You mean besides the fact we fight crime together…_ Alya looked up from behind Marinette’s shoulder, and the small girl shivered at the implications of the question. Curse that damn cat.

“He called me that the first time we met, you know, the Evillustrator time. And it stuck? I guess he just doesn’t remember my name and it’s easier to call me that…” In all honesty  
she didn’t know why Chat kept calling her that, but that was her best guess so far. That or he forgot her name. A very logical possibility as well, but not one she wanted to entertain.

“Hmm..” Alya was suspicious still, but Marinette seemed as baffled as her about the nickname, and so she decided it was not anything serious.

And so, she thought, if it was such a private matter he would have given the note to Marinette himself, not to Adrien whom could have opened it any moment.

“I guess you have a date tonight, then.”


	8. Sewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Marinette is indecisive, Chat is a flirt and we have the robes!

Five thirty rolled and Marinette was finally released from her duties and started walking to her house. Alya had already taken her leave, claiming she had “important planning to do”. As if Marinette didn’t know she was probably planning an ambush on Chat Noir… oh, well. 

She made her way to her bedroom lazily, finally sitting on her desk chair while contemplating whether to follow her intentions of doing homework or not. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find an excuse to put said obligations aside. On the back corner stood one of her mannequins, falling behind the two that were currently occupied by the almost-finished robes. Attached to it was still the bodice and unfinished sleeves of the dress she had been making before deciding not to go to the dance. 

Her mind wandered to her conversation with Alya that morning, guilt creeping in as she thought of how she had kind-of snapped at her bestfriend. 

“Tikki…?” She started. 

“Yes, Marinette?” Tikki came flying from her left, stopping right in front of her. 

“Do you think I should go to the dance? As Marinette, I mean... “ Alya’s insistence had started to get her. It really was a waste not to use the ticket, they were quite expensive. On the other hand she had not entertained the idea of Adrien going to the dance. True, he had managed to go to a Jagged Stone concert, but by the way Gabriel Agreste had acted around her alter-ego she doubted Adrien would be allowed to even step into the venue the night of the dance. But Alya had said he would be there...If only it was with her. 

“I don’t see why not.” The little god answered while munching on a cookie. Let it to Tikki to find it simple to make Marinette and Ladybug attend an event the same day at the same hour. 

"But how can I manage?” She wasn’t looking for an answer, knowing there was none. No way to make it happen. 

“Well, you have managed it up until this point, haven’t you?” It was not the same. Because when Ladybug was out no one (except maybe, Alya) went on searching for Marinette, and as long as there were no akumas no one (except maybe Alya, again) cared to know where Ladybug was. 

“Marinette. If you really want to have all those memories with your friends, _real memories,_ you should try your best and go to the dance!” Tikki flew up again, floating in front of her face with an encouraging smile. 

“Real memories?” 

“If you go only as Ladybug everyone will want autographs, photos, dances… and uhm, _Ladybug_ doesn’t really know them all that well.” 

Marinette gaped at Tikki’s observation, because she had not at all considered that maybe _just maybe_ her classmates wouldn’t be as open to Ladybug as to her. True, she had saved most of them from being akumatized, but besides that their relationship was not close. 

She didn’t want to miss that, so she took her decision. If needed she would make a schedule, one as detailed as the one she had of Adrien, but she would attend that ball. 

Marinette glanced at her phone, 5:43. Fifteen minutes was not a very good head start to work on her dress. But then again if Chat Noir didn’t arrive on time like the previous occasion, it would mean more working time… She took a small glimpse of her backpack, then the mannequin, then her backpack again, and then over to the bags Chat Noir had brought. She sighed, knowing that night was going to be long. 

Well, what did it matter if she went late to sleep? Either way she was always oversleeping. 

So that was that. 

Marinette jumped from her chair, and went to the far back pulling the mannequin to the front. She evaluated the unfinished dress, thinking of ways of finishing it in time along with the robes. 

Finally, she decided to keep the sleeves, but not lengthen them, adding a simple decoration on the neckline instead; also to change the intricate jewel pattern she had planned to an additional layer of iridescent chiffon, matching the taffeta she had seen on one of Chat’s bags. Then she would use that to make the skirt and neckline, and it would be finished. It sounded easier to do than it probably would be, but she wanted to attend, and there was no way she was going with anything that wasn’t made by her. 

With every change in mind she re-sketched the dress, to have the visual reference for whenever she got stuck. Finally she got some scrap paper to make the base cutout for the skirt and neck pieces. 

At 6 o’clock her trapdoor was knocked on, Marinette immersed in cutting the taffeta pieces for the skirt. She stood up carefully, trying to avoid stepping on the various things she had on the floor. 

Making her way to the bed she picked up some of her stuff, as not to make a minefield off her floor. She opened her trapdoor and went out, finding Chat Noir casually leaning on the railing, as though he was always there. 

“ _Bonsoir_ , princess.” Chat turned around, a wide grin on his face. “You really have quite the view.” 

“Bon…soir. You had some ‘important matters’ to discuss?“ She really didn’t have time for pleasantries, so she had to be clear and fast to get back to work. 

“How much will it be for the robes?” He wasn’t beating around the bush either, his hands quickly reaching for his left pocket. Oh, no. He was definitely getting the money out. 

“It’s nothing!” She rushed to say. Then, to keep him from talking she added: “It’s good enough to be able to design for you guys. And knowing the credit to it can be on my portfolio is more than enough, really. You’re always saving Paris and us, take it as a small payment instead. For all you do.” 

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, confused. How had he ended on the other side of the table? He couldn’t just accept it. It wasn’t just about his possible date with Ladybug, he wanted to pay Marinette because it was the right thing to do, he couldn’t just ignore that. 

However his classmate seemed keen on not accepting the money, so he would have to try another way. “You can’t go around making things for free for everybody, Marinette.” He was very careful to use his name instead of ‘princess’ this time. Using his superhero status to scold someone was not something he usually did, but this time he deemed it necessary. 

“I don’t do free things for everybody. Just my friends, and family.” She huffed. What did he know about her work, anyway. “And it’s not like you and Ladybug go around charging for saving people, hypocritical much?” 

She smirked, knowing there was no way around her argument. She would not lose on this one. As much as Chat was a nice person and all she didn’t want to go on a date with him. As Ladybug. Out. Nope, no thanks. And no way in hell she would charge her best friend (Ladybug’s, whatever; may Alya never hear it) for clothes. 

“We’re…friends?” Marinette blinked at Chat’s response, confused. His grin had faded into a softer, kinder smile, but still big as ever. He seemed…moved? It truly was not the reaction she had expected. 

“Uh…I guess.” His gaze dropped at the hesitation on her voice. Marinette’s heart hurt, she hadn’t intended it that way. “I mean. I haven’t talked much with your, or known you …really. But I’d like to think that way. Being friends with Paris’ favorite cat sounds …” should she? No, there was no way. Oh, what the hell, it was for a good cause. “…pawsome.” 

Never mind, it had been terrible. She cringed at her own words, how did he even manage to say those stupid puns and _laugh_ at them? The praise she could live with, it was true after all. But the puns. _The puns_ killed her. All the while Chat was laughing good-naturedly, first at her pun and then at the grossed out expression she had made. 

“Well. That settles it. I will not accept a single euro from you.” She looked at him, effectively shushing him. “Either of you. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have work to do.” Marinette turned around to her trapdoor, giving an end to the conversation. 

“Are you going to work on the robes?! Can I see them?” His expression lightened up, giving his face a childish look. “Pleaseeee? I’ve never had something made especially for me. Please princess?” 

“Right. Of course. Just be careful on the floor, okay?” Marinette remembered the first time she made something for Alya. It was true many people didn’t have the chance of getting custom stuff made for them, even being superheroes, so Chat’s giddiness was understandable. 

They made their way back to her bedroom, Chat whistling when he saw the mess she had made cutting the taffeta. “Oh, but I thought you were working on the robes… This means you are going to the ball, aren’t you?!” He turned to her accusingly after looking at the mannequin on the center of the room. A wide grin on his face, as though her decision was his doing. 

“Yep. Just decided today. I gotta work on it or else I won’t get to go.” Marinette sighed, this was going to be a long week. She made her way to the sewing machine, carefully jumping over the mess.

Adrien started to roam around the dress, looking at it as critically as he could. For all it was done it looked perfect. No mistakes on sight. And he had a really good sight with his suit on. “If you don’t make it I can always get you a dress.” He commented absentmindedly. 

“Sure. You totally can.” She didn’t even bother looking up from her sewing machine to sass him back. 

“It could be your _payment_ ” He said the last word almost purring, as if to make the offer more tempting. So it went over his head, she would need to be more explicit. She looked up, and stared at him without blinking. 

“Listen. I said no paying me. You contributed to the ‘Help Marinette get her fashion business going’ foundation already.” She said gesturing at the bags of supplies. “If you don’t drop it now you won’t get to see your robe. Understood?” 

“Ha! I already saw it. Joke’s on you, princess.” Oh, she would wipe that stupid grin off his face.

“That? Oh, that’s just a small part. It’s pretty much just a vest. I _am_ finishing the sleeves. And the lower part I have not sewn because it’s too long for my mannequin and it pools down. But if you already saw it…” 

“What do you want then?! I can get you anything. _Anything_. Just tell me what, and I’ll pay you with that.” Wow, he was more stubborn than she gave him credit for. But she wouldn’t budge; after all, her public ‘love life’ was at stake. 

“What’s with your insistence on paying me? I already said no. Stop pushing, you dumb cat.” 

Ooooooooops. Merde. MERDE. Only Ladybug called him that. She considered sewing her mouth forever.

“Okay so. Ladybug and I kind of made a bet. If I got you to accept payment —any kind, she didn’t specify— I would get a date with her. So please. Please give me something, anything, to work with. I’ll get it, princess. I swear.” He bowed in front of her, begging. 

Her mouth-sewing could definitely wait, maybe she would tease him a little, he _was_ begging for it. Something dumb he wouldn’t be able to get…He was being awfully honest, though. Not that he was a liar, but there was not a real reason for him to tell her, tell Marinette, about their bet. 

But what, what could she ask from him she couldn’t get, and he couldn’t either… ”Mmm…okay. Get me a date with Adrien Agreste.” Her mouth was moving before she could think it through. God, that stupid mouth of hers. She was definitely doing it. Sewing her mouth shut, that was. 

Chat stared at her, blinking. Until finally he smirked and simply said. “Okay. I can do that.” He stared at the ceiling as if he was already planning to go. Oh, God. What had she gotten herself into. 

“W-what?! Are you insane? You c-can’t just go and tell him to go on a date with me. What will you say? ‘Oh, so I asked this girl Marinette what she wanted for payment and she said you had to go on a date with her’?” Her voice had started to rise gradually as she spoke, hysteria rapidly taking over her. Her eyes were widely open, her whole face turning a deep shade of red. 

“Yes. That exactly. Have I ever told you that you look _cute_ when you stutter, princess?” He paused a moment to look at her face, now red but with fury. “I thought you asked because you really wanted this.” His voice was quieter then, confused about her reaction. 

"Are you out of your mind? I would never ask something like that. He is... I....dates don't work that way. You can't just send a superhero to convince a guy to go out with you."

"Why not? And I mean, a date for a date, it is the _purrfect_ payment. It fits the situation" He stood with his arms crossed, now him being the one to end the conversation.

"Really? You of all people should understand about dates." She huffed, mimicking his pose.

"Me of all people?" Chat Noir pointed at himself, confused.

"Aren't you Paris' biggest flirt? Dates aren't supposed to be pushed, it's called 'asking out on a date' because one of the interested parties asks, they do not send a mangy cat to convince the other."

"I'm not a flirt! I only flirt with Ladybug. And I'm not mangy either. And I don't see the problem with the date being set up or not. It's date after all. Aaaand you should just accept it already." 

"Really?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "First. You _just_ called me cute when I stutter.It's not what I'd call smooth flirting but I'm not stup— "

"That's not flirting. It's just stating the facts." Her eyebrow went even higher. "Okay, you and Ladybug then..." A soft blush tinted his cheeks, his arms crossed defensively before him again. 

"Second. Have you looked at your hair? Mangy falls short. And third: I _do_ see the problem. So I don't care if you and Adrien are friends or not," he had given Adrien the note for today's meeting, after all "if it would be a superhero favor, or whatever... you will not ask him out on my behalf." 

"So you don't want to date him?" He lulled his head to the left, really looking like a cat. 

"Ugh. I am not discussing this with you now." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Or ever, for that matter. Now, if you're done with annoying me get out of my room." 

"I thought I was getting to see my robe? You can't back out of your promise, princess." 

"As long as you keep yours and stop trying to pay me. Oh, and don't go around the room being a peeping Tom, if you're staying you can't get out of my sight. Understood?" She was glad Tikki's hiding spot was not very obvious, but still she didn't want to risk it. 

  
  
  
“Aren’t you going to say anything?!” Marinette stood in front of her mannequin, her arms starting to strain for holding them up for so long. Almost thirty seconds had passed and Chat had still not moved. 

For the last hour Marinette had rushed to finish the loose sleeves for Chat’s robe, Since she had already cut and hemmed the lower part she just pinned it to the mannequin, giving an idea of the final look. 

Contrary to the one for herself, Chat’s robe was loose, the waist only apparent because of the long uneven line of blue and pink pins holding it in place. The outside was black, with an even silhouette, a small capelet on his shoulders and two green straps to tie it. The lining was a soft grey, instead of the original green tone she had planned. And it finished with green stripes a couple centimeters over every hem. It was long, way longer than hers, to match her partner’s flamboyant personality, but simple still so it didn’t overrule his suit. 

“Uh…” His eyes were still fixated in front of him. Mouth gaping slightly at the sight. 

Marinette’s heart dropped. He probably didn’t like it. That was it, wasn’t it. The robe was awful. Horrible, even. “It’s amazing.” 

“Really? Do you like it? I mean I still have to properly sew the bottom, and I should probably re do the left sleeve because I rushed it an—“ 

“It’s perfect.” 

Marinette smiled proudly, knowing that Chat’s praise was not a lie. She stretched, tired from the uncomfortable positions she had been in, but ultimately proud of her work. She still had to finish it properly, along with the Ladybug one. And her dress. But it gave her a sense of satisfaction to know her work was appreciated. 

Sighing, she sat on her rolling chair first taking her cellphone out, and checking the hour. 7:08. It was getting late, soon she would be called for dinner. And she still had homework to do. “Sorry kitty, but it’s your time to go.” 

“It was an honor, princess. See you at the ball!” With that he jumped on her bed, opening the hatch to her balcony, waving and bowing before going out. Marinette didn’t bother getting up, instead just waving at him before turning to her desk, to where her backpack remained untouched. 

Before starting however she looked over at the center of the room. Their robes stood side by side, the way they usually did, and that brought a smile to her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading and kudo-ing and just being awesome in general. <3 For this chapter I managed to do some additional things. [(Namely the robes)](http://shittycit.tumblr.com/post/148273183048/robes-because-im-trash-and-just-one-fanart-was) I'll probably upload the idea I have for Mari's dress later, but I'm still not sure. (If so I'll put a link here) Please excuse the not-at-all good quality, but I hope you get the idea.
> 
> And hope you're enjoying so far, I'll try to keep uploading regularly, and probably try to snatch another chapter this week, as next I'll be entering school and I don't know how that will be. <3


End file.
